Umineko Episode 2 and 3 Hetalia crossover
by MissBerlin
Summary: It's a small thing i did while watching the first few episodes, review people, I know I haven't been on in forever, but I'm back now! Rated T just in case


_**Umineko no naku koro ni episode 2 and 3 Hetalia Parody**_

"F-Feliciano, there was something I wanted to show you" Ludwig began, his cheeks flushed a light shade of red and he cleared his throat lightly, but the sound was drowned out by the sound of the rain that poured all around them.

Feliciano smiled at his childhood friend, who was also one of his master's family members. The two had been very close ever since they were kids and their relationship grew steadily to be more than just friends. Feliciano took Ludwig's hands in his as he smiled up at him, they couldn't be seen from their place hidden in the big rose garden. They had full privacy to allow their emotions to show and to be with each other. Their whole relationship was wrong and the family would never agree with it, not only were they servant and master (a relationship between the two had always been seen as wrong) they were also gay, which the family didn't condone.

"Ve? What is it Ludwig sir?"

Ludwig stared into the smaller males amber eyes as his face grew even redder than it had already been. He reached out and placed one of his slightly chilled hands on Feliciano's face, the tan man's skin was warm to his touch, kind of like the sun during the spring. Feliciano placed his gloved hand over Ludwig's and smiled leaning into his hand. Feliciano's face was slightly flushed, though Ludwig couldn't tell if it was just because he was cold (heaven forbid that Seya always brought maid dresses out for Feliciano to wear and he was wearing one of those short one's now) or is he was starting to feel a little embarrassed about this like Ludwig did.

"I got this and well," Ludwig fished around in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. Feliciano stared at the box, he knew what that was and what should be in there, his face started to turn red and he mouth hung agape. Ludwig slowly lifted the lid to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, it wasn't that expensive or flashy, but it wasn't about that, it was about what it stood for.

"I would like it if you would accept it."

Feliciano stared at the beautiful engagement ring for a few moments, he couldn't believe something like this had been offered to him, and by the one he was in love with. He couldn't accept it though, it went against everything the family's morales were, it could mean that Ludwig might get disowned if he accepted the offer or anyone found out that it had been offered to him. Feliciano couldn't do that to him he loved him to much to do it.

Feliciano looked at the ring and shook his head as his eyes moved up to meet the azure one's that watched his reaction carefully, "It's very pretty, but I can't accept it. Some one like me shouldn't have something like this."

Ludwig closed his eyes trying to process what Feliciano had just told him, "That wasn't a suggestion Feli."

Feliciano blinked a bit staring at his love, "What?"

Ludwig smiled at Feliciano, which was a rare thing for him to do, he grabbed one of Feliciano's hands and placed the box into his hand and closed his hand around it. Feliciano's face turned a darker shade of red as Ludwig kissed a few of his fingers.

"It was an order Feliciano" he said looking Feliciano straight in the eyes, "Accept this ring."

Feliciano stared at the box then looked back at Ludwig, who kept his hand of Feliciano's closed one. He said it was an order! Feliciano's heart did a little jump at the thought of that. He was a servant had no right to turn down an order from someone so higher up than he, for once he was thankful of that rule, but at the same time he cursed it for the hundredth time this month. Feliciano dropped his eyes back to the box as he started to speak in a soft voice.

"I-If it's an order" Feliciano's eyes left the box to meet the other's eyes with a gentle smile, "then I can not disobey."

Ludwig smiled a relieved smile as he gave a very brief and slight nod, "From now you won't have to do as I say, no more orders. I would like for you to think about your answer and tell me without words."

Without words? Feliciano had no idea how to do that, he was only used to giving verbal responses, and how was one supposed to go about tell him the answer without words. Feliciano was puzzled at what Ludwig had said so he felt he needed to ask him what he meant by that.

"What would you like me to do" he asked his eyes never leaving his love's.

The German chuckled slightly amusment danced around behind his eyes as he replied, "A ring is supposed to be worn on your finger, you can place it on any finger on any hand."

"L-Ludi I-I" Feliciano began, but never finished his statement.

"Please" Ludwig said taking Feliciano's empty hand in his gently as he brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of it, "think about it carefully tonight, I would like to see your answer tomorrow morning."

Feliciano blushed a bit more and nodded shyly, "I-I promise, I'll think about it, b-but for now I have something that I must do back at the mansion. Kiku asked me to help out."

Ludwig nodded once his eyes flicked around checking the garden for any peering eyes, but there was no one in sight who could see them. Ludwig leaned over towards Feliciano, the smaller male went wide eyed in surprise as the blonde placed his lips over Feliciano's lightly and briefly that it felt like they had only brushed over each other. Feliciano and Ludwig's faces were the same shade of red as Ludwig pulled away placing his hand on Feliciano's cheek again softly before completely pulling away from him.

"I understand" Ludwig said grabbing his umbrella leaning against the pillar of the shelter they stood under he opened it up and stepped into the rain looking back at the brunette, "I'll head back first so just give it a while before you head in too."

Feliciano watched the retreating back of Ludwig until he disappeared into the guest house, then the amber eyes moved to stare at the diamond ring in the box. Ludwig had offered him marriage, and he was so hesitant to say yes like he wanted to because of the threat of Ludwig being disowned. Though he loved Ludwig and really wanted to spend his whole life with him. Feliciano put the velvet box into the pocket on his maid dress and went to pick up his umbrella so he could head into the house…..

_**At midnight six people in the mansion vanished without a trace, and they weren't discovered to be missing until the next morning.**_

"Yao!"

The Chinese doctor looked up at the sound of his name, he had been playing a game of chess with Peter and teaching him how to play. The butler Cody walked in out of breath, his face held a frantic expression. Yao looked at him, puzzlement shown in his chocolate brown eyes, Peter looked over at Cody too only with a smile instead of a puzzled look. Cody walked over to where Yao sat and whispered something in his ear. Yao's eyes went wide and he stood up giving Peter an apologetic bow.

"We'll have to continue later Peter there's something I must attend to."

Yao and Cody ran out of the room before anyone had a chance to question what he had to do that was so important. Alfred passed a look to Mei and Ludwig who sat with him in the living room playing a game of cards. Ludwig gave him a concerned and yet curious look, Mei gave them a look that said she was curious too, but thought that it would be a bad idea to follow them. Peter paid them no mind and just sat down in front of the t.v. and started to watch an anime.

"Well they sure left in a hurry" the glint in Alfred's eyes said that he wanted to follow them and see what was going on.

Mei nodded a bit, "I wonder what could have happened that they would need to be in such a rush for."

Alfred grinned at Mei and Ludwig, that was already a sign that this was a horrible idea, "We should go take a look!"

Ludwig looked over at Peter who was watching the anime with intent, completely ignoring the conversation all together. He would rather not take Peter with them, but they just couldn't leave him out of what they wanted to do.

"What about you Peter" Ludwig asked.

Peter looked away from the t.v., his face held an irritated look letting Ludwig know that he really didn't want to be disturbed from his show. Mei and Alfred looked over at Peter waiting to see his answer, but the boy just stared back before looking back at the t.v.

"I wanna watch t.v." Peter said making no move to get up.

Alfred just laughed, like he did at most things even if they weren't funny, at Peter's attitude. Ever since they had gotten on the island that was all Peter had wanted to do, other than be outside to try and look for that one flower that he had said that he had seen, but no one else had. Other times he would tell stories of seeing a witch on the island, who should really be called a wizard because the witch was a guy, but the servants kept calling him a witch. Peter had said that the witch looked just like the painting in the main hallway, no one really believed him though, a witch couldn't exist it was just an old legend.

Ludwig sighed and looked back at Mei and Alfred, Mei sighed and shook her head, and Alfred just laughed again and gave Ludwig a wave of his hand telling him not to worry about and they should just go. The three got up from their chairs and headed to get their umbrellas before heading out the door.

_**Six have been collected for interest, there is still so much interest to be paid back.**_

Belle look back at the three approaching the old shed, she turned to them shaking her head and holding her arms out as to say not to come any closer. Belle was soaked from the rain and looked tired and stressed out, and the scene beyond her was something they didn't need to see.

"You don't need to come closer," she shouted keeping her dark green eyes trained on the three, "please, go back to the mansion!"

Mei looked at Belle and shook her head, she dropped her umbrella and ran towards the shed. Belle grabbed Mei by the shoulder's trying to force her back, but she still saw everything. Elizaveta, Roderich, Gilbert, Lovino, and Hei were dead, people she was so close to, the one's she loved. Mei reached out towards the bodies shrieking out trying to form names of the one's she saw. Ludwig and Alfred looked at each other for a second before running over to the scene, and when they saw what she had they wished they hadn't seen it. Five of their closest friends, dead, each had bloody torn up faces that were hard to tell apart. Yao was crouched down examining each of the bodies, Kiku was looking as emotionless as he usually did looking at all of the dead, Francis was standing in the doorway looking in like he wasn't actually looking at it, Cody was standing there by Hei's body looking at his deceased friend and co-worker, and Antonio was trying so hard to look brave for everyone else's sakes, but he was just couldn't pull it off.

"H-Hei!" Mei called out to her deceased sibling trying to push past Belle.

Belled held Mei back as she began screaming and crying out for Hei, Alfred stared wide eyed full of terror and disgust, Ludwig stared just the same and looked at each of the faces. Six people had been missing, there were only five people here in the room. Feliciano was no where in sight.

"T-there's only five…. That means" Ludwig began.

"No" Kiku began, he stood by another bloodied spot, "there was a sixth."

A slender hand peeked out from the shelves, the had was covered in dark crimson blood, and on that hand sat a diamond engagement ring placed on the ring finger. Ludwig saw the ring, the one he had given to Feliciano last night and told him to wear it for his answer. This couldn't be happening, not when he had just…. And to him…. Ludwig couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. He took a step towards the shed, but Antonio's gaze stopped him.

"Ludwig, you saw Feliciano yesterday right," Antonio asked, Ludwig nodded once, "how did his expression look before you two parted?"

Ludwig closed his eyes covering the them with his hand as he tried to choke back the tears that threatened to spill. Before he had left Feliciano had stared at him with that same slight smile he was known for, and his face was still slightly flushed. Ludwig couldn't tell everyone all of that, it was supposed to be a secret just between he and Feliciano.

"H-he was smiling," Ludwig said before adding, "like he always is."

Antonio's gaze was soft as he replied, "Then I think Feli would like that to be the last look he left you with. He wouldn't want you to see him like this. You don't want to look, trust me."

Alfred felt so bad for Ludwig, he knew that he had seriously loved Feliciano, Mei knew that to. It was a secret that he had trusted them with from the beginning, and one that they had kept well. Now, he's lost the one he loved and he has idea of what to do now. Francis's gaze softened on the young German knowing that he and the Italian had been very close even though he was nothing more than a servant at the house. He had lost such a dear friend, and it hurt him.

"I-I want you to look for something, since I can't" Ludwig began a few tears slipped past and rolled down his cheeks to mix with the rain, he bit his lip trying to hold them back, "Is Feliciano wearing a ring."

Antonio looked back over at the young servant's body, he leaned over to look at the right hand where no ring was placed. Kiku tapped his shoulder lightly and pointed to the ring on his left hand.

Antonio nodded, "Yes, there's a diamond ring here."

"W-which hand? Which finger?"

Antonio looked down at the ring again before looking back up to Ludwig, "The left hand ring finger."

Ludwig just about lost it when he heard that, Feliciano had accepted his proposal, and he had…. Belle looked over in shock of the information that had just been passed between the two. Had Ludwig proposed to this servant? He was a man that sort of thing was shunned by the family even if some of the members of the family were fine with it (like Francis and Antonio who were happily married). She could just not believe that Ludwig, the one who always went by the book and liked to follow rules, would break one of the most important rules that the family had.

"Ludwig you didn't-" Belle protest was cut short by a lingering glare from Antonio.

"Belle that's enough. I'm not sure who proposed to Feliciano, but as an indication of where the ring is on his hand it means he has accepted, and I think that's what is most important than who gave it to him" Antonio said keeping his gaze on Belle, who in turn looked very horrified at what he had just said, "I think it's wonderful."

Mei and Alfred looked at Ludwig, who couldn't hold back the tears anymore, but it didn't matter to him anymore, he had just lost the most important thing in his life, and to top it off he also had lost his brother too. Mei pulled away from Belle and walked over to Ludwig and hugged him as she started to tear up. Alfred did the same he walked over and hugged his friend as they let the sorrow of the events sink in and used each other to try and find some comfort in sharing the pain of loss.

_**And that night was not the last, for there was still so much interest to pay before the witch would ever be satisfied.**_


End file.
